Mistake
by iloveluckyseamus
Summary: Harry and Hermione had their about about 5 years ago... but Harry doesn't know. A story of how Harry and Hermione come to together after so long. RR
1. The Start

Mistake  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Hermione knew it was a bad idea to plan an graduation party with the help of Fred and George. Their shop was such a success that they had all the money in the world. But how could have she let them take over her planning for her.   
  
It was the night after graduation. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking the walls of Hogwarts for the last time . They visited all their secret spots and just sat there talking.   
  
"Perfect," thought Hermione. She was is heaven. She has her two best friends, or should she say brothers with her. She checked her watch that she through magic got to work on Hogwarts grounds. "RON! HARRY! We're late! The party is starting! I am not even ready yet!,' Hermione yelled after taking off toward the great hall.  
  
But running was no good. Harry and Ron caught up to her and swept her off her feet.  
  
"Put me down," said Hermione.  
  
"Herm, you look great you don't have to change. You always look beautiful. Calm down, your make up might run. That would be tragic," Harry said sincerely, well except the part about the makeup.  
  
Did he really mean that? Wow... Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, who was in love with Cho, Lavender, Padma, and Ginny compliment me.  
  
"It's true H," Ron said.   
  
"RON! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME H EVER AGAIN!!!," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Sorry H," laughed out Ron.  
  
"Isn't she so cute when she gets mad? Sometimes I can even see steam coming off her body. Wow! She must be hott," laughed out Harry.  
  
She couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed too. It was just like old times. Before the prophecy, before Voldermort, and before sixth and seventh year. She missed it then. She even missed 5th year, which was heaven compared to the last two years. But she would still miss it. The magic, the teachers, the library, her friends, and... Harry. But hopefully tonight wasn't good bye.  
  
"Come on Miss. We-Are-Going-To-Be-Late. You just standing there looking at my hottness it taking up time," Ron said.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione sneered taking both of her guy friends hand and walking off toward the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character. They belong to Jk Rowling, the coolest person in the world. This is a nonpaying story where I get write about a scenario that will never happen in the book. 


	2. The Party starts with Fred and George's ...

The Party  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron finally arrived at the doors of the Great Hall. Although  
  
there was a party waiting Hermione could only think about was the hands that  
  
were touching hers. 'Ron and Harry," she thought, "My best friends ever and after  
  
tonight this could all change."  
  
Harry woke her out of her thought by asking if they could go in yet. Agreeing they  
  
all walked into the Great Hall for one of the last times.  
  
Away from the Trio's glances George and Fred were "refilling" the drinks.   
  
'Oh come on George. Just a little bit of firewiskey in it. They are 17 and will be out  
  
of here soon getting drunk off their butts (a/n: I hate bad words! Well sometimes)  
  
soon. Why not get them ready for it?" questioned Fred.  
  
"Well if you are going to put in some alcohol put some of this in it;" said George  
  
taking out a flask of Bicardi." Firewiskey tastes hott and people can tell if it's in  
  
there. Bicardi will blend in more, and won't make Hermione come after us for our  
  
lives."   
  
So the two poured in the alcohol not knowing what lives they were going to mess  
  
up. They slipped of to their wives, Angelia (Fred) and Alicia(George), who joined  
  
them at the party so they wouldn't be surrounded by a bunch of younger people.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"RON! There you are. I thought you ran off with out me." said Ron's girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry Lavender, but I was with my Harry and Hermione walking around and  
  
visiting places that we spend together and we wanted to do it before we left  
  
Hogwarts. Would you forgive me with a dance?" Ron pleaded, jokingly at the end,  
  
with a pout face.  
  
"Fine, only because I love you. You know that face is only a face a mother could  
  
love, and well a girlfriend too."giggled out Lav.  
  
Harry and Hermione just stood there and watched Ron and Lav walk into the crowd.  
  
"Do you think that is what it is going to be like after Hogwarts?" Hermione  
  
questioned.  
  
"Huh?" Harry answered.  
  
"Well we see Ron, with Lavender, walking into a crowd of people and just leaving us  
  
on the edge. It is like a metaphor."  
  
"You know what Hermione you think too much. I just see Ron walking away with  
  
Lavender as a boyfriend and a girlfriend dancing. But hey tonight our last night.  
  
Lets think about something else then the bad things a head. " Harry spoke softly  
  
knowing that Hermione was on the verge of crying. He pulled her on to his lap for a  
  
shoulder to cry on. But he knew it was more for him. Harry liked Hermione. He was  
  
head over heels for his best friend and was ever since she helped him escape  
  
Voldermort just last year. She was smart, beautiful, nice, kind, always there, and  
  
just perfect. But they were just friends and that is all it would ever be. He didn't  
  
want to say anything and ruin what they had. Because he reassured her the Ron  
  
would stay close Harry knew he would drift away, and didn't want to lose Hermione  
  
too because she would fell awkward around him.  
  
"I want punch," Hermione demanded.  
  
"Wow you go from Ms. Sad to Ms Happy in 10 seconds. That must be a world  
  
record." Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up you stupid prat." Hermione joked punching him in the arm.   
  
So hand in hand they walked to the punch, for as the twins like to call it "Spike ala  
  
Punch.  
  
Each taking a cup Hermione and Harry toasted to a friendship that would always  
  
last.  
  
"Wow this punch is really good. Harry darling get me some more. AND MAKE IT  
  
SNAPPY!," Hermione joked.  
  
"Yes my lady. I think I will have another cup too. This punch is excellent." Harry  
  
said pouring him and Hermione another cup. They both had 3 more cups each after  
  
the first two and were staring to feel the effects.   
  
'Hermione will you dance with me?" Harry asked. Part of his brain made him do it  
  
and part of the alcohol made him do it.  
  
Once they were on the dance floor the Weird Sisters started to play a slow song  
  
that Harry and Hermione had dubbed their sing.  
  
"Wow that's so weird Harry. It's our song. Its like we were meant to be. But that's  
  
crazy talk."  
  
"But Hermione maybe its not. Maybe we are like Ron and Lavender, Seamus and  
  
Kate (a/n: Character that I made up. You can read about her in I'll meet you there  
  
by I_luv_padfoot_and_prongs. The author inserted that character in there, cause its  
  
me) and that we were meant to be. Hermione I like you a lot. And not just as my  
  
best friend or sister, as more.' Harry blurted out.  
  
"Really Harry? You look at me more then just a friend? Oh Harry I am so glad you  
  
feel the same!" Hermione said smiling as she jumped in to his arms.   
  
"Well Hermione will you come outside with me where it's less crowded and we can  
  
be alone?" Harry said winking making sure she knew what he meant.  
  
"Yes but lets get some punch first. It is really good. Maybe we could take multiple  
  
cups and have our own little party, if you know what I mean." Hermione winked  
  
back at him.  
  
"Yes it will be great we can have a talking and drinking punch party alone. Yes I am  
  
sure I understand." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione then slapped him on the arm before she poured four cups of punch and  
  
toke two for her self and then Harry took two himself too. Little did they know Fred  
  
stole George flask and poured the remaining in before Hermione poured her and  
  
Harry's cups they would take outside.  
  
The two of the trio walked outside to the beginning of the night that would change  
  
everything. 


	3. That Night

"That Night"  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to the lake to sit at their favorite tree. When  
  
they reached there Hermione just stood there. Her head was spinning. The whole  
  
world was spinning and she couldn't make it stop. She was going to fall and she  
  
wanted to. The feel of the ground, so stable, would feel so good.  
  
So she started to fall.  
  
But he was there to catch her.   
  
"Hermione are you okay? You seem really woozy. Are you sick?" asked a concerned  
  
Harry.  
  
"No Harry I am fine. The world just seemed very topsy turvy, till you caught me.  
  
Harry you are my Romeo. (A/n: you can tell she is drunk by her really bad  
  
sentences. Harry you are my Romeo. LOL) just kiss me," Hermione said before  
  
grabbing Harry and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
The kiss: the perfect first kiss. As soon as lips met the whole world stopped. It was  
  
just two people trying to discover each other like they never did. Then Harry's  
  
tongue licked Hermione lips asking for entrance as he searched her mouth with it.  
  
And he found it. He found the stop that made her go weak, and he knew where she  
  
always bit her lip had to be special.   
  
After some snogging they sat by the lake and just look at the lake while drinking  
  
one of the cups that they each brought out.  
  
"Hermione, do you think if you kissed me right now that your kiss would kill me?  
  
Cause I think it would." asked a drunk Harry.  
  
"Harry what do you mean? A kiss can't kill you unless I put poison on my lips or if I  
  
put a chicken in the neck (a/n: sign of drunkenness) But would you want to be  
  
killed right now? Said Hermione pulling Harry into a kiss.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go to the common room. It's getting chilly out here.  
  
Come on, I'll carry you up there." said Harry in between kisses.  
  
Agreeing Hermione got on Harry's back and was carried up to the common room.  
  
On the way there his breathing, the ups and downs of his steps sent her into a  
  
sleep, but not a deep sleep. She was woken when Harry told the Fat Lady that  
  
password, but her eyes wanted sleep so she kept them closed.   
  
Harry put Hermione on the couch so they could cuddle but found that she had her  
  
eyes closed and decided not to wake her to see if she was really breathing. He just  
  
stood there for a second thinking about what to do and how beautiful she was.  
  
"Shit. I can't bring her to her room since they won't let boys, and even if I try if the  
  
stairs cases fall then I will slip and wake her up. But hey she can stay in my room  
  
tonight. I will just stay in the common room and fall a sleep on the couch."  
  
So harry picked her up in a marriage style carrying and brought her up to his room.  
  
But he tripped on Seamus's broom and went crashing down to the floor along with  
  
Hermione who woke up with a startle.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay? Where am I?" said Hermione rushing over to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, you feel asleep and I brought you up here since I can't go into your  
  
room. But I feel on Seamus's broomstick. But since your awake and probably tired  
  
you can go to your room."  
  
"But what if I don't want to go to my room?" said Hermione putting a silencing  
  
charm on Harry's bed and pulling him.  
  
You know what happens there and no one has to tell you. The love for each was  
  
surfaced that night. But was it just how drunk they were or was it for real? 


	4. Hermione Thinks

That was then, this is now.  
  
Hermione just sat on her bed a thought about that night. How it happened  
  
and why it happed. But that was then, and this is now. Now is her living in a  
  
teacher's room in Hogwarts. Now is living with out Harry, who she missed for 5  
  
years of her life, but not just in raising a child, but in loving her. Now was her 4  
  
year old daughter, Devon Emma Granger who knew nothing of the father she pined  
  
for.  
  
Hermione thought about what happed after that night. It was a week after  
  
graduation and the trio was on their way. Some more then others, espailly Harry  
  
because it came down to his final battle. After all that Voldermort put him through  
  
you would think it would be over but it wasn't. So Harry said his good byes to  
  
everyone not knowing if he or Voldermort would win. Then he went to see  
  
Hermione, she wanted to go with him so badly and help but Harry knew this fight  
  
was between him and Voldermort.   
  
  
  
Hermione could still remember the last thing he had ever said to her.  
  
"Hermione, one day I will come back and we will fall in love with no worries at all."  
  
Every time she was upset and wanted to give up on her life she just thought of  
  
what he said and thought of little Devon and how much she was like her father.  
  
But Hermione knew she didn't have it that bad. She has Devon Emma, who  
  
was all the Harry she needed. Devon had raven black wavy, not bushy, hair with  
  
stunning green eyes. It was the perfect cross between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Although she was four Devon all ready could read first and second year books she  
  
stole from her mom's class rooms. But Devon also like to create mishchieve. But  
  
mischief to her was just hiding and scaring her mommy.   
  
Everyone she knew also agreed that she was a cross. Ron thought it was  
  
quite scary and joked that Devon was Harry's aniguamus form. Ginny agreed but  
  
knew it couldn't be Harry. Because Harry had no idea about Devon.   
  
Three weeks after Harry left, Hermione started to feel sick and could not stop  
  
throwing up. And this started to trouble her. She confided with Lavender, who was  
  
Ron's girlfriend at the time. Lavender told her to take a pregnancy test after  
  
Hermione told her about the night. Right when the test was done it showed that  
  
Hermione was pregnet.  
  
Not knowing what she was going to do Hermione took the job as Charms  
  
teacher to make sure she had food, shelter, and money. And she would be away  
  
from Harry.  
  
But most people thought it would be hard for Hermione to hide out in  
  
Hogwarts, but not with Ron working there. Ron had taken Madam Hooch's job and  
  
took the job of hiding Hermione from Harry. She wanted this because she was  
  
scared that Harry had found someone new or won't love her because she now had a  
  
child.  
  
So for the next years whenever Harry would come for a visit Ron would warm  
  
Hermione and she would either stay at the local hotel in Hogsmeade or she would  
  
take sick and stay in her room with Devon until Harry left.   
  
But Harry had no idea Hermione was even there. When he got back from defeating  
  
Voldermort Harry immdeltally looked for his Hermione but couldn't find her any  
  
where. When he ask Ron where she was he said she was on a top secret mission  
  
where she couldn't talk to any one, and she would be gone for a long time.  
  
And Harry believed this for many years.  
  
And Hermione just wished she could tell him the truth. 


	5. The Talk and He Arrvies

The Talk and He Arrives  
  
Late one night after her classes Hermione decided to visit Ron in his room to talk like she did every  
  
night after she put Devon to sleep. She knocked on his door five times because that was their knock and when  
  
ever they heard that they would always open the door.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Would you like some tea," asked Ron.  
  
'Sure Ron. But I am more important thing to talk about, or should I say a more important thing,"  
  
Hermione said as Ron was fixing her some tea. "I think I am going to move to America and work in their school  
  
over there. I mean Devon shouldn't live in secret. The only places that she has been in her life is Hogsmeade  
  
under an camouflage spell so noone would recognize her as Harry, Hogwarts, and the Burrow. If we move there  
  
she will have a yard to play and places to visit."  
  
"WHAT?" said Ron dropping Hermione's cup of tea. "Fist off tel me again why you didn't tell Harry  
  
about his little daughter 5 years ago like you should have. He isn't a bad guy and you know that and I know  
  
that."  
  
'I know Harry isn't a bad guy, he was a great guy. But seriously Ron he is the boy who lived. He is  
  
handsome, rich, athletic, famous, smart, funny, and he could have any girl that he wanted so why would her want  
  
plain old me. The girl who he knocked up after graduation."  
  
"Hermione first off all, you were drunk so you didn't know what you were doing and second of all Harry  
  
really did like you in seventh year but I guess when he was drunk he had enough guts to tell you. But I know all  
  
this famous boy who lived crap isn't why you didn't tell him."  
  
"Fine! I never told him but I didn't him want to leave me. I didn't want him to see Devon and change his  
  
mind and go from someone else. I didn't want him to come back from fighting Voldermort and look at me and  
  
realize the only reason he liked me was because he was so drunk at the graduation ball. I hate no knowing what  
  
goes on and in this situation I didn't know a single thing that was going to happen." Hermione said in between  
  
tears.  
  
'Hermione, if I wasn't I love with Lavender and I didn't think of you as a sister I would be one of the  
  
millions of guy after you. I mean seriously the first years talk about you all the time in Flying class." said Ron  
  
receiving a punch from Heroine for a joke.  
  
"But Ron what if harry thinks of me as a sister too. Ugh its too hard to explain."  
  
"Hermione what was the last thing Harry said to you?"  
  
  
  
"'Hermione. when I come back we are going to fall in love with no worries at all.," said Hermione  
  
sobbing.  
  
"Well Hermione that is how he feels. So are you going to tell Harry? Asked Ron.  
  
All of the sudden out of nowhere a voice said ,"Tell me what?" As Hermione and Ron turned their heads  
  
in the door way stood a raven hair man with green eyes." maybe Hermione you can start of by telling me where  
  
you were and why you left. And then Ron you can tell me why you kept it a secret."  
  
A/N: I know my chapter are short but I write better in short things then long things. Plus this way  
  
there are more chapters. Next chapter Harry finds out.! Jk owns all the hp stuff! 


	6. SHE arrives

Upon seeing Harry Hermione burst into tears as Ron went to comfort her.   
  
"What are you doing here, mate?" I thought that you weren't visiting for another  
  
couple of months." asking Ron shocked.  
  
"Well I am not visiting. Dumbledore asked me to work as the dark arts  
  
teacher, seeing that Remus retired. I thought I might take it to be with my best  
  
friends, but I see they banded me." Harry yelled out angry to see Hermione here  
  
and Ron knowing about it.  
  
All of the sudden Hermione spoke, " Harry I'm sorry." She wanted to say  
  
more but she her a small cry start in the hall and she stood up on her feet. "Well I  
  
must be going." She said nervously glancing at Ron who also heard the cry.  
  
Hermione pushed Harry out the way because he seemed very reluctant to let her  
  
leave.  
  
Hermione ran to her, shut and looked the door, and found Devon crying.  
  
Hermione calmed down her young child and let her cuddle up next to her. Hermione  
  
drifted of to sleep thinking about what Harry would say if he ever found out, not  
  
that he would.  
  
After Hermione left the room Harry just started at Ron, shock his head,  
  
and walked the short distance to his new home. Harry unpacked all his valuables  
  
and stood looking at the cold damp room that he would be living in. At least he had  
  
Hermione but it was a weird have, like, oh he didn't know, the feeling was strange  
  
as if Hermione was a stranger.  
  
Hour after Harry arrived in his room he pulled Sirus's door opener out of  
  
his pocket. Harry had to see how Hermione was, if she was okay, and he wanted to  
  
see her a sleep because she looked so beautiful.  
  
Slipping out of his room quetily Harry was surprised to see Ron at the door  
  
of Hermione's room.  
  
"Sorry mate. Cant let you go in there." Ron said giving Harry a smile "Known  
  
you too long that I know your tricks."  
  
"Ron. I just want to see her. I miss her and I feel distant from her."  
  
'Harry I can't let you go in there. She has a secret and she wants to keep it  
  
to herself. All this time I have been protecting her. Form what I don't know. But  
  
she wanted to be protected and that I do. In time she will tell you but all you have  
  
to do right know is get her to trust you. Now off you bed and don't try again."  
  
"Nah. I can't get to sleep anyways so I might as well stay up and talk with  
  
you."  
  
SO the two talk as if nothing happened. They were like two brothers sharing  
  
the same mind talking about quiditich, life, and how the Hogwarts girls have surely  
  
grown up.  
  
"Did you know Seamus and Kate got married?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yea. They sent me some pictures. Quite the pair those two. Kate was quite  
  
hot if you ask me. Let me tell you that girl can dance too." Ron said smirking.  
  
'How would you know if she can dance? But I must agree she was quite good  
  
looking. Seamus is a lucky man. And she is nice too."  
  
'Her and I danced at the Graduation party while Seamus and Lav danced.  
  
Those were the days."  
  
Soon it was 6 in the morning and the boys had gotten no sleep. They were  
  
about get up and showered when Hermione door opened. The boys turned around  
  
when they heard Hermione scream, "Devon! NO!" But she didn't. Ron had a look of  
  
"uh-oh here comes trouble" on his face, while Harry had a look of confusion as he  
  
looked into the eyes of a 4 years old girl version of himself.  
  
All Devon did was ask, since she knew not what was going, "Are you my  
  
daddy?" 


	7. The Years Updated

As Harry was looking Devon in the eyes Hermione wrote a message on her night  
  
stand and used flu powder to get out of Hogwarts to get away from Harry. Harry didn't know what  
  
to do with the little girl that was in front of him. He didn't know yet Hermione was  
  
gone (a/n: just to clarify) Ron just stood next to Harry in his usual slumped laid  
  
back manner and said, "Harry meet your daughter Devon Emma Granger or other  
  
wise known as Potter."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry roared. "WHY DIDN'T"T HERMIONE TEL-" He would have  
  
continued by Devon started to cry and although Harry had just meet he felt sorry  
  
for her. "What's wrong honey?"  
  
"You yell and scare me. Your mean." said Devon with a pout on her face. All Harry  
  
could do was laugh. She looked so cute all serious.  
  
"I'm sorry I was mean. I was upset. Why don't you go to your mommy while Ron and  
  
I talk. Okay!" said Harry sweetly trying to win over the little 4 year old version of  
  
himself and Hermione.  
  
"I would go but mommy isn't there. She go bye I think." said Devon with her  
  
bold green eyes.  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked each other in the eyes and ran into Hermione teacher  
  
room. Devon did not lie because there was no sign of Hermione. All there was a  
  
note that she had written on her night stand."  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
I have gone somewhere and I don't know when I'll be back. Harry you are in  
  
charge of Devon from know on till I return. Just tell her mommy has to go and find  
  
a place for them to live. She'll buy that. Since Harry is the father, Ron, let him  
  
have her more. Introduce them to each other and that way he can have a piece of  
  
me. Harry I'm sorry this happened but I didn't want you to know and them leave me  
  
because you didn't want a child. I will think of you tow and Devon all the time.   
  
HERMIONE  
  
P.S. Ron you don't know where I am this time. It is not America so don't try going  
  
there because I have been taken on somewhere else.  
  
"Devon we need to talk." said Harry pulling the little girl in to his lap. " I am your  
  
daddy and I am sorry I haven't been your daddy for your whole life. Mommy went  
  
to go find you a home so don't have to live in the castle anymore. I don't know  
  
when she'll be back."  
  
"You're my daddy?" smiled Devon giving Harry a big hug around his neck. "I love  
  
you"  
  
All Harry could do was smile about how this little girl took love so simply and how  
  
she had accepted him. He held her close until she told him they had to go eat with  
  
Dumbuldie. Harry had to laugh at what Devon called Dumbledore and even called  
  
him that a few times. All was great with Harry accept he didn't have Hermione. It  
  
would come in time he thought.  
  
A month had past since Hermione had left and Harry and Devon were becoming  
  
very close. Harry learned he liked having the little one around and was never far  
  
from her. The two of them played many tricks on Ron, who always took it whole  
  
heartily. Then one day a letter came for Harry and Devon from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry I never told you about Devon. I did not want to face you with my  
  
trouble and I did not want to tie you down. I have taken a job but I won't tell  
  
anyone where. I want to be any for a while to think what I want to do. I take you  
  
are doing well with Devon for you two must be the exact same. Send her my love  
  
and tell her mommy loves her more then all the book in the world. HERMIONE  
  
Harry broke down. He had to raise a child he knew for a month and he had to live  
  
without the one thing he wanted for years. But he had to keep moving. A year  
  
after Hermione leaving Harry bought a house in Hogsmeade and relesied the  
  
information of his having a daughter, of course leaving out the mother. Devon came  
  
to live with him and Ron had his own room too. The three lived well in the  
  
house moving between Hogwarts and their house often. Harry and Devon became  
  
the same person. They would go to Zonko's, Three Broomsticks, and the Shrieking  
  
Shack almost every night to remind each other they were in life together.  
  
Everyone in a while Hermione would send a letter saying she was okay and giving  
  
more reasons not to come home.At times Devon would cry for her mommy but Harry  
  
was there to comfort her and help through it.   
  
For Harry, Devon, and Ron it had been seven long years since Hermione left.  
  
Sometimes it left long and sometimes it felt as if she left yesterday. Devon had  
  
just started Hogwarts being sorted into Gryffindor and being the class clown while  
  
being the class sweetheart and smart. Harry was so proud of his daughter but  
  
proud of Hermione for bringing her up well at the beginning. Harry thought of  
  
Hermione often and wanted her back every day. 


	8. Author's Note

Quick Author's Note!  
  
Hermione left because she has a huge fear of rejection! Like her fear is major! Its like when people have a fear  
  
of heights! 


End file.
